The Ghost Problem
by Derekk The Aussie One
Summary: Title suggestions welcomed! Armin runs away during the battle for Trost believing he's the reason Eren died, while he awaits death he comes across a hat with it's own secret, it contains a ghost who is now bound to Armin 'till Armin dies. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Derek: The ghost of the hat

DISCLAIMER

I do not own Attack on Titan, if I did it would be the story of Mikasa being a pedo towards Armin.

This story does contain an O.C: Derek, his appearance will be on my profile page, He'll be wearing his normal outfit as well, not his Survey Corps outfit.

Also, technology will be strange in this story, like lightbulbs and cars won't exist, but there will be Radios, modern plumbing, and advanced Medical aid, I may add modern weapons if I feel like it.

Random fact of the story: The longest song ever is 2 MONTHS long!

ON TO THE SHOW!

* * *

Armin couldn't believe it, Eren couldn't be dead, this had to be a dream, Armin knew Eren too well, he's too courageous to die! He kept denying it until he broke down crying, Eren was gone, he was gone and it was all his own fault, if he reacted quicker Eren would be alive! Armin sat there crying until Sasha found him "Armin, what are you doing, we need to move!" She frantically yelled, Mikasa showed up shortly after, Armin knew she'd be pissed at him, he didn't care.

"He's gone." Armin repeated quietly, so quiet neither of the 2 heard what he said.

"What was that, Armin?" they asked as they leaned in closer.

"Eren's dead!" Armin screamed, shocking the 2 girls "He's saved me from a titan and I was too useless to do anything, he's dead because of me!" He started to turn hysterical as he started to hit his own head off of the side of a pillar "I should be the one who's dead!" He cried out.

Mikasa couldn't believe it, Eren was...dead? no, no, no, this had to be a joke, it has to be! She looked to Armin and saw how he was handling and realized, Eren was dead, and Armin was blaming himself? No, if Eren sacrificed himself for Armin, Mikasa would make sure it was not in vain. She grabs the blonde by the shoulders and smacks his face "ARMIN, I need you to be calm right now, don't let Eren's sacrifice be in vain!" She yelled.

"Why? why would he do it? I'm just useless, a waste of space, I wish I'd never met you two, Eren would still be alive then!" Armin broke out of Mikasa's grasp and used his 3DM gear to make a quick getaway, Mikasa and Sasha tried to follow him, but lost him behind a corner, as they zipped past, he slipped into one of the buildings, unknowingly falling into the basement, he sat up and started to cry, not only was he useless, but he was a coward as well. he sat there, the only noises being his sobs and the rumble of titans walking outside, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, it looked like a hat from before the fall, "Fedoras" they were called, it was a simple black fedora with a red trim ribbon and seemed to be in a good condition.

He picked it up and examined it before he heard a voice "Jesus, those things sure are loud." he turned to his right to see a teenager standing there, except, he was translucent and his whole body seemed to be faded colour wise, the 2 striking features were he wore a fedora similar to the one in Armin's hands and he had a stab wound in his neck, giving off a yellow glow, he was a ghost? but they don't exist, the ghost looked at him "What, is it the knife wound? it's the knife wound isn't it?" the ghost asked, his voice seemed distinctly Australian.

Armin did what anyone would do in this situation, he fainted

* * *

3 hours later

* * *

Armin felt something cold tap his face "Hey." a voice said, Armin felt something tap his face again "Look, I know The woods are deep, dark and lovely, But get the fuck up, mate!" the voice yelled, Armin recognized it as the ghost, he opened his eyes and bolted up right, the ghost was real!? he turned to see indeed the ghost was still there "You're awake that's good, oh and by the way." he said as he picked up the fedora and placed it on Armin's head "That's yours now, I won't be needing it, oh and don't try to get rid of it, I'm bound to you since you picked that hat up in a time of grief, so I'll still be near you even if you throw it away." the ghost stated "Oh, I'm Derek Hughes by the way."

"Armin, and I thought ghost couldn't interact with items in the living world." Armin said, that's how it went in the books.

"Ghosts can interact with the physical world, we just choose not to so as not to scare people, the whole flying thing is fake as well." Derek said as he noticed Armin staring at his neck "You can ask about the knife wound."

"What's with the knife wound?" Armin asked.

"Well, right after the titans appeared, I made a name for myself by killing titans with only a sword, learning acrobats paid off, one day, I tried to find help for my friend, wouldn't you know it, the first guy I run across is a schizophrenic with a knife." Derek chuckled "I can't move on to the other side because I was in a state of anger when I died, apparently that can get you trapped on earth." Derek said "I guess you could say I'm a remnant of the world before."

"You mentioned an 'other side' does that mean Angels and Demons exist?" Armin questioned

"Angels? yes, Demons? no." Derek replied "I'm quite surprised by that myself, any ways, the rumblings stopped, titans must be gone, let's go!" Derek replied "Oh, by the way, I can reveal myself to other people since you and I are bound, I'll probably stay invisible to others so people don't run away from you." Derek stated as they walked outside

They looked around and saw all the titans were dead and saw a big boulder blocking the entrance to Trost "How'd that get there? oh well, it seems to be keeping the titans out." Armin said, they then walked to the walls that lead to the inner part of Wall Rose, Armin looked up to see a guard positioned on the wall "HEY!" Armin yelled as loud as he could, the guard couldn't hear him.

"Armin, leave it to me." Derek said, he then cupped his hands around his mouth and released a loud scream that gained the guard's attention

The guard then pulled out a horn of some kind and yelled "Open the gate, we've got a survivor!" the gates slowly begin to open.

"You think you can be visible and look alive? I don't want people to look at me like I talk to myself." Armin said.

"I'd rather not try here." Derek said, finally the gates fully opened, Armin and Derek walked inside where Armin was greeted by Commander Shadis.

"Arlert, you're still alive, good!" Shadis said

"I'm glad to be alive, sir." Armin replied

"Okay, then, you missed the ceremony so I'll let you choose what legion you go into."

"Survey Corps." Armin said, even if Eren was dead, he'd join to free the world.

"Ok then, report to the Survey Corps HQ, dismissed!" They then headed for their destination.

* * *

LATER

* * *

It was dinner time at the Survey Corps' and everyone was chatting and eating except for Eren, Mikasa and surprisingly Sasha wasn't eating, all 3 were mourning the loss of Armin, Sasha was actually grateful to Armin as he helped her study for the tactics course, without him she would have failed for sure. Mikasa and Eren were taking it worse though, Armin was like a glue keeping them together, he was what kept them level headed, now they didn't know what to do.

"I-i can't believe it, I cheated death and my best friend dies." Eren said, tears threatening to fall "He'll never live his dream of living in the world beyond the walls."

"I miss him as well, but we must live on, for him." Mikasa said, though inside, she was in a lot of pain, while most people thought she was in love with Eren, they were wrong, Eren was really like a brother to her, Armin however, she had stronger feelings for, because he was smart, a lot nicer than other boys, he was willing to be nice to her even when she acted cold towards him, plus she thought he was cute and a while after they first met, she wanted to keep him from harm, something she failed to do.

"He-he was so nice an-and, oh god, I knew him for only a year and I miss him already!" Sasha may not have been hit as hard but it still really hurt her, Armin was the nicest and smartest boy she'd ever known, he was willing to help her even when others called her a lost cause, he was willing to teach her while others brushed her off as a moron, all in all he was a good friend.

"I need to use the washroom." Eren said before standing up and leaving the mess hall, after he was done with his business he walked back to the mess hall, he noticed his commander, Levi Ackerman, being followed by a person all too familiar to Eren "Armin!?" Eren yelled confused.

"E-eren!?" Armin said, shocked, he saw Eren get eaten though "How are you alive!?" He wasn't seeing another ghost was he?

"Turns out I can turn into a titan!" Eren exclaimed "How are YOU alive?" he asked.

Armin gave out a rather under dramatic sigh "I should've known you'd pull something like that." He then recounted his story, minus the whole 'Ghost bound to him because of a hat' thing.

"Since you two seem to know each other…" Levi cut in "You can introduce him to your fellow soldiers, I'll take my leave." with that, Levi walked away to his office.

"Ok then, let's go, I know at least 2 people who will be happy to see you." Eren said as he lead Armin to the mess hall "Wait out here, I want to make it a little dramatic." He then opened the door "Hey, we got a new recruit, he got caught up in some other business and was late, come on in." He signaled Armin.

Armin walked in and heard a few gasps from the other members of the 104th trainees he trained with "Umm, Hi?" He said, not sure how to handle everyone looking at him.

Then he suddenly felt himself being crushed by a pair of arms, he then heard "Oh my God, Armin you're alive!" it was Mikasa's voice, and Armin wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Derek smirk evilly, As he walked behind Armin. Mikasa then lifted Armin's head and looked at his face "I can't believe you survi-MPH!?" she was cut off as Armin seemingly leaned in and kissed her on the lips, earning gasps and awws from everyone.

Armin broke the kiss and jumped away, blushing redder than Mikasa's scarf if it was covered in blood "Sorry!" He squeaked out, glaring at his ghostly matchmaker who was laughing his ass off.

"I-i-it's ok." Mikasa said, trying to stay calm, inside however, her emotions were going off like atom bombs 'Oh my God, he kissed me, he loves me, he loves me!' she thought excitedly.

"Wow, Armin, I never thought you'd be that bold, and towards Mikasa no less!" Eren laughed as the 2 seemed to blush even harder.

"Let's just get some food and celebrate, shall we?" Sasha suggested, trying to make the situation less awkward.

As the group went to get food, a while away, Ymir and Krista were watching the scene "They look cute together, don't they, Krista?" Ymir giggled, still remembering the reactions to the kiss.

"Yeah, I'm glad my brother found a little happiness." Krista said, earning a shocked look from Yimr.

"Brother?" Ymir whispered.

"Well I thought it was a coincidence, but I thought about it, my mother used to mention I had a brother she had to give up, and now I find a boy about our age who looks a lot like me? It's rather obvious." Krista stated "Though something seems off, as though some kind of air from a long time ago follows him." She said cryptically.

"You going to tell him you're his sister?" Ymir asked.

"Maybe later, he's had enough stress today it looks like." Krista replied.

* * *

LATER

* * *

It was time for bed and the recruits went to their Cabins, they were basically 3 rooms; A living room of sorts, a bathroom and a bedroom, they were made to accommodate 4 people each and Levi didn't seem to care who paired up with who, as long as they didn't act annoying all night. as by some strange need (A/N: because I said so) Sasha, Eren, Armin and Mikasa decided to share the same cabin, they had a perfect setup for the bunkbeds, Armin; Top, Right, Eren; Bottom right, Sasha; Top, Left, and Mikasa; bottom left. as they were getting ready for bed, Mikasa was the first to fall asleep, Sasha and Eren decided to wait for Armin to get out of the shower so they could put out the lantern.

Armin had finally gotten out of the shower, Derek waited outside, he may be dead but he has a notion of decency, and Armin was about to head to his bunk when Mikasa had apparently grabbed his shirt in her sleep, he was about to break free when she suddenly dragged him over to herself and started to hug him, as she slept she muttered "Mmm, Armin, you smell so nice." that caused Armin to blush and the others to chuckle, or laugh out hysterically.

Eren put out the lantern's flame and they all went to sleep, except Armin who was kept awake by Derek's laughter.

* * *

AND THAT'S IT! Hope you enjoyed, R&R tell me what you think, Also, 2 questions, 1: should I give Derek the ability to look human while he's visible? and 2: Should I have Krista reveal that she's Armin's sister to Armin? tell me in your reviews. Any ways, Ta-Ta!

P.S: The battle for Trost is really the only thing I'll use that's related to the storyline of Attack on Titan, this will go in it's own direction after this.


	2. Armin loves Ymir? Mikasa's solution!

DISCLAIMER

On the first page, silly!

Also I'm giving the basics of Derek trying to look alive in this, options will be at the end to go into more depth about what kind of ghost he can be.

Also, I learned only today I spelt Ymir wrong, hehehe. -_-'

THE SHOW MUST GO ON!

* * *

No, no this was not right, not right at all! How could he, Levi Ackerman, Forget that yesterday was when he had to clean his office, how can he stop the titan threat if his office is a mess? He cleaned obsessively until he heard a knock at the door "It's unlocked!" He said as he stood up and removed the bandana around his mouth. The door opened to reveal Private Arlert.

"I-is this a bad time, sir?" Armin asked, caught off guard seeing his superior's get up.

"Not at all, Arlert, depends on what it is you need." Levi replied.

"I wanted to ask a request, Derek, you can come out!" Armin yelled.

There was no answer for a while and Levi was getting annoyed "There's no one there, who were you talking to?" he asked

"Me." A new voice said right behind Levi, Levi reacted by grabbing the letter opener on his desk and slicing behind him only to come face to face with Derek in all his ghostly glory "That wasn't a nice way to greet me, but I guess it's better than having people faint on me." Derek said.

"Who and what are you!?" Levi asked.

"I'm Derek, kid, ghost, keeper of memories of the world before the fall, and former titan hunter." Derek replied.

"Why are you calling me kid?" Levi asked, annoyed.

"I'm older than you by about 820 years, _KID._" Derek stated, butting emphasis on the word kid.

"So the you've been here, since before the titans appeared?" Levi was shocked, he expected to see many things, the spirit of a man from the old world was not one of those things "So why are you here?" Levi finally asked.

"Well, I'm here in the city because my soul is sort of bounded to Armin here, I'm basically forced to be within 100 miles of the kid, as for why I'm in this office, I have a request." Derek said.

"What is it?" Levi was curious to hear this request.

"I want to join the Survey Corps, sitting around doing nothing is boring!" Derek complained.

"No, for 2 reasons, 1; you probably can't use 3DM gear, and 2; it won't look good on me if I say 'Oh, by the way, I have a ghost working for me!' you see the picture?" Levi stated.

"Okay, first; I've learned everything about 3DM gear over the years, did you think I was just trapped in some bloke's basement for 843 years? and as for my appearance I can solve that." Derek said.

"How?" both Levi and Armin asked.

"Watch." He said before shaking his hands "This is going to hurt." His fedora suddenly disappeared, then his clothing started to morph, after a while they turned into a copy of the Survey corps uniform with the addition of a white cotton shirt, a chainmail shirt, a blue tunic over the chainmail, and a crimson scarf wrapped tightly around his neck, he then started to scream violently as colour returned to his body, they could see his skin was a pale colour, his hair was dark brown and his eyes were a slightly glowing blue. Derek laid there on the ground for a while before standing up. he started to laugh "I haven't felt pain in years IT'S FANTASTIC!" He exclaimed "At least I have a sort of physical body now." He started to run his hands through his hair "God, my hair is messy." he then touched his nose "Eh, I can't complain about this much."

Armin just stared at him "You could have done that the whole time!?" He yelled.

"Nope, first time trying this!" Derek beamed "Also I'll have to wear this scarf, apparently I can't remove wounds." he seemed frustrated by that.

"Okay, but how am I going to explain you coming out of nowhere?" Levi asked, this ghost was rather dumb despite being over 845 years old.

"That's simple, Claim you found me training on titan dummies or something with only a sword and you saw potential, that's how I killed titans while I was alive, acrobatics is an amazing skill." Derek stated.

"You'll still have to use 3DM gear, just so you're less suspicious." Levi said.

"You got like, shoulder mounted 3DM gear? I think the standard version isn't streamlined enough for someone of my...skill set." Derek asked.

"Yes infact, after a little persuasion I was able to get a few sets." Levi answered.

"You know you seem to be taking this a lot better than I thought." Armin said to Levi.

"Well, having a ghost as a member of our squad IS an interesting concept, however, you will refer to me as sir, got it?" Levi ordered.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" Derek replied.

"Dismissed" Levi said, getting back to cleaning his office as the two left 'You won't escape me again, dust particles!' He thought.

As they walked around, Armin commented "That was easier than expected."

"Yeah." Derek agreed "Oh, by the way!" He exclaimed before he placed his fingers on Armin's temples and pushed inward, Armin collapsed screaming.

He stood and glared at Derek "What was that for!?" Armin asked, before noticing something, he could see other ghosts!

"I Just felt like it." Derek replied just as Eren appeared out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground.

"What did you do to him, you bastard!?" Eren yelled as Mikasa, Sasha, Krista and Ymir showed up.

"I was just demonstrating the pressure points on the human head, like this!" Derek said as he repeated the same move on Eren, minus the letting him see ghosts thing, before throwing Eren off and standing up "Trust me, that's the least painful or deadliest thing I can do to you." he stated.

"What is the most painful you can do?" Krista asked.

"Well, it's called The Bloody Eagle and it ends with your lungs being ripped out of your back." Derek stated, then everyone was surprised when Sasha giggled.

"Umm, I mean, Eww?" she said sheepishly

Derek laughed "I like this girl!" He said as he threw an arm around Sasha's shoulder.

"Th-thanks." She stuttered out, this guy felt ice cold!

"Well, good, have a good day then!" He said before Mikasa punched him in the face and he dropped to the ground "What was that for!?" He yelled at Mikasa.

"One; you hurt my friends, and two; I wanted to ask you a question." Mikasa replied.

"You got a real funny way of wanting questions, you think of a career in torture? I use to do that before I came here." Derek replied, standing up "Well, ask away."

"Why are you here?" Mikasa asked.

"Well, when a mommy and daddy love each othe-" He was cut off with another punch to the face "Ok, ok, I'm here because Commander Levi caught me training on titan dummies using only a sword and acrobats, he accepted me, then made me clean up the training field." Derek said.

"Ok, then, who are you?" Mikasa asked.

"Certainly not Casey fucking Jones. I'm Derek." Derek replied.

"Who's Casey Jones?" Ymir asked.

"Guy from a book I read." Derek said

"Why do you wear a metal shirt?" Mikasa asked.

"In case someone with a knife or bladed weapon attacks me, one thing I've learned is that there are people who would do anything to get ahead in life." Derek replied "My turn, what are all of your names?" he asked.

"Eren."

"Ymir."

"Mikasa."

"Sasha."

"Krista."

"Well, nice to meet you all, anyways, I gotta go train, bye!" He said as he walked away.

"So, Sasha, you have a crush on the new guy? I noticed how you stuttered when he touched you." Ymir teased Sasha.

"N-no!" she replied "I stuttered because he felt ice cold, like his body didn't give off any heat."

'Shit, she might find out!' Armin thought, he then tried to save the situation "Maybe you just imagined it?" He tried to persuade her.

"Maybe." Sasha replied "So, how about we go get some lunch?" Sasha said as she dragged the whole group to the mess hall for food.

* * *

Mikasa was worried and suspicious, worried because Armin seemed to be looking down like he's trying to avoid looking at something and seemed to make stops in his walk like he was about to walk into someone, and she was suspicious it had something to do with either what happened last night or that Derek guy, she guessed she'd find out after dinner. As they ate dinner, Mikasa noticed something, Derek wasn't in the mess hall, does the guy not eat or something?

Armin and Mikasa had finished their food first and sat while everyone else ate theirs "I think I'm going to take a walk." Armin said, standing up.

"I'll join you." Mikasa said, following Armin outside.

They walked around for a while before Armin spoke up "You didn't need to come with me you know."

"I wanted to." Mikasa said "And I wanted to talk to you." they stopped walking and Armin leaned against a wall and folded his arms.

"About what?" He asked 'Shit, Shit, she knows about Derek doesn't she? I would have guessed someone as observant as Mikasa could see ghosts!' he thought.

"Well, about last night, by now I'm sure you can tell I like you a lot, but I was wondering if what happened when I was sleeping was awkward to you." Mikasa said.

"I-it was." Armin said as he blushed at the memory, but started to look like he might cry "I'm Sorry!" He said as he broke down crying.

"Why are you apologizing, Armin?" Mikasa asked, concerned for her love interest.

"Be-because I don't like you that way." He sobbed out, trying to hide his face with his worn out fedora.

(A/N: I almost forgot that existed, and it had relevance on the plot, some writer I am!)

"W-what d-do you m-mean, Armin?" Mikasa asked, shocked 'No, no, he has to be joking, he loves me I know it, he's mine, he's mine, damn it!' She thought to herself.

"I-i like you like an older sister, bu-but I like another girl romantically." Armin said, blushing.

"What about that kiss yesterday then!?" Mikasa asked, hoping he was joking 'Some SKANK is corrupting my Armin!'

"That was because I, umm, tripped." He admitted.

'So, that wasn't an act of love? it was, an accident?' She thought "Wh-who's the girl you like?" She asked, Armin mumbled a little "What was that?" She asked.

"I said, umm, Ymir…" Armin said, there was a silence in the air for a while.

"Why do you like her?" Mikasa Asked.

"W-well, She seems nice, she helped me in 3DM gear training, she's knows a lot about the old world, plus, I think she's beautiful." Armin admitted with a blush.

'Ymir, of course it would be Ymir, if it were Sasha or Krista, I could scare them off, but Ymir wouldn't be scared if I became a 100 meter titan in front of her, if I can't scare her away from Armin, I'll assert my dominance over Armin!' Mikasa thought.

"N-no hard feelings, right?" Armin asked, unnerved by the creepy look on Mikasa's face.

"Well, Armin, there are hard feelings." Mikasa said before suddenly *SLAM* She grabbed Armin from the front of his shirt and pinned him to the wall, she then reeled her hand back, forming it into a fist, and punching Armin in the face, Armin looked forward and Mikasa could already see he would have a black eye.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" Armin asked as he cried harder.

"Why? Because you're MINE Armin, and no one, especially not Ymir, is taking you away from me, now I NEVER want to see you near that bitch alone, got it?" Mikasa ordered.

"Y-y-yes, Mi-Mikasa." Armin stuttered out.

"Good, now, you're mine, while we were out you realized your feelings for me and we kissed, oh and if anyone asks about the black eye, you walked into a door." She stated, she then let go of Armin and started to walk back to the mess hall, she looked back to see Armin just sitting there "Come along, my delicate bookworm." She said, Armin then stood up and started following her.

They walked into the mess hall, some people murmured about Armin's black eye, he didn't hear any of them, they reached their table and sat down, Mikasa cuddling Armin and they sat their for a while before Ymir spoke up "What happened to you, Shrimpy?" She asked, though she was concerned, despite the name she called him.

Derek, who was for some reason working on Krista's hair, peeked over her shoulder and saw Armin's face "Jesus, mate, you get in a fight with a boxer?" He asked, concerned as well.

"N-no, I, umm, walked into a door." Armin replied, looking everywhere except those 2, one who had his heart, and the other literally bound to his soul "I was just clumsy because I realized that, umm, I love Mikasa." He tried his hardest to make himself blush.

"Yep, and I love you, My little blondie." Mikasa said as she lifted Armin's head and kissed his

lips.

Derek then went back to working on Krista's hair "I'm thinking a braid or a high ponytail, what do you think?" He asked Krista.

"Which ever you think works best." Krista giggled, Derek didn't seem like the kind of guy to know about hairstyles, look at his hair for crying out loud!

Ymir noticed how Armin seemed to flinch away when Mikasa leaned in towards him, like he was scared Mikasa would hit him or something 'Weird, I wonder if Krista is suspicious as well.' She sweatdropped when she saw Krista getting her hair done by the proven maniac 'Well, at least he isn't the creepy, stalk someone thinking they were meant to be type.' She noticed something else with Mikasa and Armin, the way they looked at her, when Armin looked at her, he seemed to try and hide his face and would play with his thumbs, she thought it was kind of cute. When Mikasa looked at her, it was like The Sword of Damocles was hanging from one thread above her head, Mikasa's Gaze seemed to grow colder when focused on her, and she seemed to grip Armin tighter, to the point it looked like Armin was in pain.

"There!" Derek suddenly said, everyone turned to see Krista had a French Braid and a Stork's Bill in her hair, where Derek found a flower in this place was beyond everyone. Derek then Straightened Krista's hair a little bit "Perfect, hope you like it!" He said as Krista hugged him, And Krista thought she might be sick or Sasha was right, this guy was ice-cold! She just ignored it.

"Thank you, Derek, it's amazing!" She then let go of him and ran to Ymir "Doesn't it look good, Ymir?" She asked, beaming.

"Yeah, Krista, it looks perfect." Ymir replied with a smile 'Armin would look good like that. Where did that come from?' she gained a blush on her face, Armin saw this and felt his heart sink.

'Oh, she likes Krista, I guess that's fine.' He thought sadly.

"Well, Anyways, I'd best be off, G'night, mates!" Derek said as he left.

"Bye." Everyone said, though Sasha and Eren felt like everyone seemed to forget them so they had left by then.

"I think we're going to leave too, come on, Armin." Mikasa said before dragging Armin with her to their room.

As they waved the two "Lovebirds" Goodbye, Ymir sighed sadly, Krista noticed this and giggled "Oh, Ymir, are you jealous of Mikasa?" She asked as she leaned in closer to Ymir's face "I noticed the way you looked at my brother." she teased, giggling when Ymir blushed.

"N-no, nothing like that! and what about you? I noticed you with Derek!" Ymir retorted.

Krista giggled "I could really read his emotions when he did that, there was no romantic intent, guy's probably gay or Asexual, or maybe I'm not his type." Krista responded "So why were you looking at Armin like that?" She asked.

"It was more like I was staring at Armin and Mikasa, Armin seemed to flinch when she raised her hand or leaned in closer to him, like he was afraid, and Mikasa seemed to stare at me like she'd rip out my intestines and jump rope with them. Plus she seemed to grip Armin tighter when ever she looked at me." Ymir explained.

"Y-you think Mikasa may have done something to Armin?" Krista asked shocked, It seemed likely Mikasa would punch the king before she'd punch Armin "Maybe it's a coincidence, I mean, Mikasa, really!?" Krista tried to reason, she didn't want to believe her brother's first love was abusive.

"I guess you're right." Ymir finally said "But if Armin keeps getting injured by walking into things, I'm going to be suspicious." She declared.

"Fine, I still think you're just jealous, Mrs. Arlert." Krista teased.

"Oh, real funny." Yimr replied.

* * *

MEANWHILE: in M.E.S.A. Cabin.

* * *

"Well, goodnight." Armin said as he headed for his bunk before he felt Mikasa grab his shirt again.

"Aww, but Armin, I need my little genius to fall asleep." Mikasa said, not giving Armin a choice in the matter, Sasha and Eren exchanged a look, first time it was kind of cute because Mikasa was sleeping, but this time Mikasa seemed a little...Rapist like, and it freaked them out a bit.

Sasha then jumped from her bunk and dragged Eren with her to the bottom bunk and shivered while giving Eren a scared hug "Mikasa's kind of creeping me out." She whispered.

"Ye-yeah me too, I feel like Armin's going to get violated or something." Eren whispered back.

A while later, Mikasa was cuddling Armin and put her mouth close to his ear "I noticed how you looked at Ymir." She whispered, she then checked to see if Eren and Sasha were asleep, they were "I may have to reward you for keeping quiet though." She then put her hand over Armin's mouth as her other hand wandered lower, Armin started to cry as Mikasa violated him and felt him up, she then licked his cheek "Why are you crying? You're making it look like I'm doing something bad, I'm just using my property as I see fit." Mikasa cooed into his ear.

* * *

MEANWHILE: Away from the hot steamy action because the author is bad at writing sex.

* * *

Derek was walking around the outside of the grounds when he heard a voice "Approach, Dear elder one." The voice said, Derek followed it and found a ghost sitting at a table, their face obscured by the shadows "Sit." He said, gesturing to the chair across from him.

"You're quite observant, you know I'm specter and you could tell I'm older than you, you are, what? 617 years, 6 months and 9 days dead?" Derek asked as he took a seat.

"Indeed, Specter, however, I did not call you for idle chit-chat, I have a gift I want to give you, seeing as you're the first specter I've seen in a long time." The man said as three orbs appeared in front of Derek "I offer you one of three choices, Fire, Steam and Metal, choose wisely."

Derek thought for a while before he made his choice "I choose…"

* * *

AND CUT! Hope you liked it, remember to R&R and stick around for the choices of which Specter Derek could be, pick your favourite.

Choices:

1st: Fire Specter

Strengths: Heat resistance, high endurance.

Weaknesses: less observant, weak fighter in rain.

Special ability: Can conduct heat into his blades, giving more damage at the cost of durability.

2nd: Steam Specter

Strengths: Faster, Harder to catch

Weaknesses: Too jittery.

Special Ability: Can release a steam cloud like the Colossal titan, allowing him to blind titans or escape.

3rd: Metal Specter

Strengths: Hard hitter, tougher skin.

Weaknesses: Slower.

Special Ability: Can control the metal on his blades to keep them together longer.


	3. Update

Just a quick update I'm ABANDONING THIS STORY, it is UP FOR ADOPTION!

I'm sorry, but I always seem to run out of steam when I feel that a story just isn't something I can do well enough.

Bye


End file.
